The following is an explanation of a conventional packing system of electronic components. An aluminum electrolytic capacitor (hereinafter referred to as a capacitor) serves having draw out lead wires as an example of electronic component.
FIG. 7 is a partial cross sectional front view showing the structure of a capacitor. In FIG. 7, a case 16 contains capacitor elements (not illustrated), and a sheathing sleeve 17 covers the circumference of case 16. Case 16 containing the capacitor elements and sheathing sleeve 17 comprise the body of the capacitor. Lead wires 18 are drawn out from the body of the capacitor.
FIG. 8 shows the state of conventional packing of the capacitors of the type illustrated in FIG. 7. In FIG. 8, a polyethylene bag 19 contains a plurality of capacitors in bulk. In a conventional packing system, a plurality of bags such as bag 19, containing a predetermined number of capacitors, are included in a packing box (not illustrated).
In the conventional packing system described above, as a plurality of the capacitors are contained in bag 19 in bulk, it is difficult to fix the positions of capacitors and the positions of bags (such as bag 19) containing the capacitors in the packing box. Consequently, during the packing process and transport, lead wires 18 of one capacitor may touch a body and lead wires 18 of other capacitors. Hence, lead wires 18 of some capacitors may become deformed, while sheathing sleeves 17 and cases 16 of other capacitors may be scratched.
Also, there is another problem that much of the packing process such as inserting a plurality of capacitors into bag 19 made of thin polyethylene film, is performed manually because automating the packing process using such a bag is difficult.